polandballfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canadian Union Stateball
Canadian Unitary Stateball |nativename = : L’État Unitaire du Canadaboule |founded = 1946 |dissolved = 1975 |predicon = Ontario |onlypredecessor = British Canadaball |image = Fascist Canadaball.png |caption = Heil Arcand, eh? |government = Unitary fascist one-party dictatorship |personality = Psychotic, neurotic, edgy, hatemonger, EVIL, genocidal, literally Hockey Hitler, hates (((FILTHY JUDEN))), hates rosbif, hates burger, hates democracy, hates commie, hates freedom and human rights, hates anyone who isn't like him...basically, he's a fascist dick like his friends in the Axis and later the Reichsweltgemeinschaftkügel. |language = French English |type = Latin Eskimo REMOVE LES SOUS-HOMMES!!! American REMOVE LE BURGER!!! |capital = Montrealball |affiliation = Reichsweltgemeinschaftkügel |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism |friends = Nazi Germanyball (until 1975) Vichy Franceball Kingdom of Italyball Fascist Scotlandball Empire of Japanball Mongol Empireball Ottoman_Empireball Francoist Spainball Persiaball [[w:c:polandball:Hungaryball|Fellow remover of kebab/commie/'(((SOROS)))' and beacon of West like me]] Can into freedom but don't into commie plox Greeceball Has sexy women like me BUT MINE ARE STILL SEXIER XAXAXAXAXA!!! I stand with you but remove circumcision plox!!! Important ally in Southeast Asia but remove tranny plox Sinolanda Veritaal Argentine_Reichball South African Reichball (sometimes) Formerly: I did it patori...I carried on your legacy...*snif*...now you can finally into resting in peace... You were the true Koryolanda all along, enjoy reunification |enemies = Anyone who supports globalism, leftism, communism, socialism, "democratic" socialism, open borders, fascism, female supremacy and political correctness, as well as anyone who beats up people who disagree with any of the aforementioned, but especially... YUO ARE OF FAILED STATE, REMOVE MADURO!!! LEAVE CATALONIA ALONE!!! Or else... (((PURE EVIL))) I'M NOT A MATRIARCHY!!!!!! YUO ARE MINE!!!!! (((LITERALLY THE DEVIL MADE FLESH))) UNball (((LITERALLY HIS DEMONIC CULT))) (((LITERALLY HIS DEMONIC HIGH PRIEST))) (((LITERALLY HIS DEMONIC ACOLYTES))) REMOVE HOMOSEX!!! (((SOUL EATING DEMONIC SHAPESHIFTERS))) REMOVE BATASUNA OR I WILL INTO DAIAMALTEKAR ON YUO!!! REMOVE COMMIE AND FASCISM OR I WILL END YOU. FAKE CHINA AND COMMIE SCUM, REMOVE!!! Or else... I AM NOT KEBAB, REMOVE JIHAD!!! YUO CANNOT INTO FEMALE PRESIDENT OF USA XAXAXAXAXA!!! FLAG STEALER!!! (((FILTHY AFRICOMMIES))) Formerly: YUO SCREWED UP USABALL, REMOVE DEEP STATE!!! YUO HOLOCAUSTED MY PEOPLE, 1945 NEVER FORGET!!! YUO ARE MY CLAY NAO XAXAXAXAXA!!! FAKE KOREA WHO CANNOT INTO FUNCTIONAL NUKES XAXAXAXAXA!!! [[w:c:polandball:Soviet_Unionball|(((I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YUO]] FOR 1917))) BOMBED MY CLAY IN WWII AND ALSO FORMER FLAG STEALER LITERALLY AFRICAN HITLER |likes = MAGA; her flag; ravens; her Emperor, Aurora Romanova Silverwing; her language; being #1 superpower of the Arctic; hunting and fishing; cannabis; her military; her women; her aboriginal peoples; Wonder Woman, capitalism; high technology; her national sovereignty, REMOVING GLOBALISM, Hot Topic, The Great Awakening, METAL (especially the female-fronted black/death/symphonic kind); her vast mineral wealth; �� #Oil4Dayz; oilmonies; her overseas possessions; aliens |hates = Terrorists, KEBAB, being called kebab, JIHADISTS TRYING TO BOMB ME, GOATFUCKERS, mosques, Muhammad the rapist, the star and crescent symbol, hijabs, sharia law, anything to do with Islam, GYNOFASCISTS, feminism in general, real fascism of any kind, Trilluminati, his demonic cult, (((HIS HIGH PRIEST))), his brainwashed acolytes, anything to do with Trilluminati, the deep state, FILTHY COMMIES, democommies, leftism of any kind, her low male birth rate, VEGANS, SHAPESHIFTING SOUL EATERS trannies, homosex in general but ESPECIALLY trannies, snowflakes, POLITICAL CORRECTNESS |intospace = Can into world-orbiting network of battlestations and defense satellites because I am secretly a 6ball which enables me to obliterate entire clays from orbit and establish global air and space supremacy within mere seconds. I have no current plans to use for now. |bork = Aléscö vortaí Suka Blyat ∆γγ LM∆θ ∆γγ LM∆θ Daiamaltekar Daiamaltekar Orbital strike orbital strike Impertua Impertua Silverwing Silverwing Khazarin Khazarin ALLAHU AKBAR |food = Whatever she can hunt or fish from the wild; does not eat (((VEGAN FILTH))) of any kind. Also eats whatever cuisine aliens eat |status = Currently in a cold war with Fake Chinaball because of Aléscö-Chinese War and Fake Chinaball losing some of his clay and being a (((FILTHY COMMIE))). Also eternally on guard for when Trilluminati and his demonic globalist cult rise again from the Ninth Hell to try and consume the West. |notes = She is the only countryball that can into all-female military and the only Western countryball that can into polytheistic official religion. Also can into the sexiest and tallest women on the planet (TAKE THAT BRAZIL XAXAXAXAXA!!!). |gender = Always female |predecessor = Aliens Alaskan Republicball}}Category:Aléscöball Category:Canadaball Category:Fascist Category:Nazi Category:Dictatorship Category:Can into Space Category:Deceased Category:Holocaust Category:Homosex Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Jewcube Removers Category:Anschluss Category:Anti Israel Category:Freedom Removers Category:Human Rights Removers Category:Anti Commonwealth Category:Anti Communist Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:World War II Category:Cold War Category:North America